Who Cares?
by truefaller
Summary: I thought that it would just be a normal day. Nothing new or different. But I was wrong. Very wrong. It all started when I, Mabel Pines, made a new friend.


Who Cares?

by:truefaller

I thought that it would just be a normal day. Nothing new or different. But I was wrong. Very wrong.

It all started when I , Mabel Pines, made a new friend. She was nice, popular, and seemed to have the same interest as me. But that was all lies. I started hanging out with them more and more, and they were great. We laughed, talked, and just had fun together. I thought Pacifica had changed, but she didn't. She was turned out to be just as mean I remember that one summer in Gravity Falls. I thought that we had no hard feelings after we played mini golf, but, again, I was wrong. One day, I bumped into her while rushing to go to my boring algebra class. I couldn't have another tardy or I would have detention. I wasn't looking where I was going, and smacked right into her. My books and hers went flying, and as I scurried to pick them up, I heard a familiar voice.

" Like, watch where you're going, dork." I looked up.

"Pacifica? When did you move to California?" I asked.

"My parents bought a movie set, so, like, here I am. Of course, I get to be the star role in all of the movies." she said.

"That's so awesome! Sorry, I have to go. I can't be late for dumb algebra class." I said. It turns out that is where she was headed too. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed her before. Maybe it was because I always slept though algebra class. We started talking, and it turned out that we had a lot of the same interests. I thought she was actually pretty nice, but, once again, I was wrong. The next day, we hung out at the mall. The day after that, we played mini golf, this time without cheating. She seemed fun to be around. But yesterday afternoon, I found out that that was not the case.

We were at the mall together, her favorite place. When we walked into the food court to get some smoothies, I noticed that there was almost the whole tenth grade there. I thought it must have been a popular hangout. After we get our smoothies, we start walking to an empty booth. Pacifica, for no reason whatsoever, sticks out her foot and trips me, making me spill my smoothie all over my sweater. She then takes the lid off her smoothie and dumps it all over my head and sweater. She knew that I had spent hours knitting it. It had kittens dancing on it. It was know ruined. Tears welled up in my eyes. All of a sudden, my whole grade and people with cameras circle around me.

"Kerprank!" says Justin Kerprank as he jumps out from behind a booth. Everyone starts laughing at me.

"Why would you do this, Pacifica? I thought we were friends." I said, trying to hold back my tears. Pacifica starts laughing.

"Like, did you actually think that I wanted to be your friend? You are so lame. I pretended to be your friend for this show my parents bought. It was torture pretending to be your friend, but like, good thing I am an amazing actress. You are so embarassing to be around. I feel sorry for you." She said. She smirked and walked away laughing with everyone, leaving me alone. Dipper walked up to me.

"Mabel, are you okay? I just saw what happened but the crowd kept shoving me back. I can't believe the little brat was so mean." All I could do was cry as Dipper put his arm around me and tried his best to console me. Today at school was awful. Everyone laughed at me. I sat alone at lunch because Dipper has lunch at a different time. He has all of these dumb pre-ap classes so I don't even see him until after school. By the time I get home I run to my room and cry. Dipper and I share a room, so when he comes home he plops his backpack on his bed across from mine. He seems upset himself, and confused. He sits on the edge of my bed and starts talking.

"I was so mad at Pacifica for being so cruel. Today I saw her at lunch and told her how mean she is, and that she needs to apologize to you or else. She didn't seem upset in the least, but I kept talking. She finally got so furious that she punched me in the arm. I really didn't want to fight a girl, but she made me so mad that I punched her in the face. I don't really know what I was thinking, but I don't regret it. She deserved it. I am suspended for two days though, and she didn't even get a talking-to. She has a black eye though." Mabel couldn't help but smile. She preffered that Dipper didn't get in fights, but he didn't start it. He was just defending himself, and herself.

"Thanks Dipper. But please don't get in a fight ever again."

"No problem, Mabel." He says as he rubs his arm.

"Man, that girl has a strong arm!" He says, laughing. I then realized that Pacifica wasn't going to change. I don't care what she thinks anyone. I won't make the mistake of trusting her ever again. She is mean. But really, who cares?


End file.
